1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spinning reel, and more particularly to the technique of aiding casting of a lure or other bait by means of a spinning reel. The spinning reel has a pair of arms formed on a rotor mounted in a forward position of a reel body, an oscillatable arm attached to at least one of the arms, and a bail arm extending between the oscillatable arm and the other arm or an oscillatable arm attached to the other arm. The bail arm is switchable between a line winding position and a line freeing position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spinning reels having a switchable bail arm as above are in common use. A known example of such spinning reels includes a control device for reducing the trouble of switching the bail arm to the free position at a casting time, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Kokai No. 1986-186361, for example. However, there has been no spinning reel that includes a device for aiding casting of a lure or other bait.
When casting a lure in lure fishing, the angler swings a fishing rod with the bail arm set to the free position.
At this time the angler swings the rod in one of various throwing modes such as an overthrow or side throw, depending on a target point position, and geography around the target point including trees. However, in bass fishing or other type of fishing frequently involving casting from a boat relatively close to a shore, branches of trees may overhang the anglers or tall bushes may lie ahead. In such a situation, precise casting to a target point is impaired by contact between the fishing rod and the branches or bushes and, what is worse, the rod or lure may be damaged. In this sense, there is room for improvement.